The project is designed to more completely define the characteristics of the system by which the proteins of developing enamel matrix bind fluoride. Another objective is to explore the role of the fluoride binding system in the formation of dental enamel, and its possible relationship to caries resistance and fluorosis. These studies should enhance our basic understanding of the process of enamel formation, and the information should be of value in making better clinical use of fluorides to prevent dental disease.